TreeHouse
The''' TreeHouse', currently known as '''TreeTopia', is the first Minecraft megabuild that the Creatures made. It was formulated and begun by Nova and Kootra, and since its inception, all past and current Creatures excluding ChilledChaos have participated in at least one of the four installments. Tree Fortress The idea of the Treehouse - first called by Kootra the Tree Fortress - originated as a small platform on a tree intended for squid hunting. Nova, Kootra, and the other Creatures (GassyMexican, Sp00n, Junk, Seamus, Sly, and Dan) expanded on the original platform by turning it into a building that was fitted as a storage/crafting room. Off-camera at some point, Kootra doubled the size of the fortress. Shortly thereafter, Nova and Kootra made a giant cobblestone wall around the fortress to block out monsters. They then embarked on a mission to get enough obsidian to make a portal under the impression that it was fixed for multiplayer. However, instead of going to the Nether, Nova fell off the portal's ledge and landed very luckily on a well-placed ladder. Off-camera again, the two then extended the fortress to a faraway island cove, connecting the two areas through a rail system. On this cove they built a statue in honor of Pinapple Sp00n, Nova built his MLG multicoloured house, and Kootra built the Brown House. As a joke, they burned the Tree Fortress after making sure they had backed up the world. At this point, however, Minecraft had received several major updates, and the server became so outdated that it was too glitchy to be considered playable. As a finale to this version of the series, Kootra bid the viewers farewell and jumped into the ocean to hunt squids. Tree Fortress Reborn Although it was believed that the Treehouse server was still active, it was not, Nova confirmed this when he said that it was so outdated that it lagged terribly, so they took it down. Kootra and Nova later started another series called 'Tree Fortress Reborn' At the end of Nova's part 13, it ended in a Machinima-like http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niUp6gtnHzs&feature=youtu.beshort where it left off, with Nova chopping down trees. The short begins when Nova discovers a forest fire, gets lit on fire, and runs back to the tree fortress, making it catch fire. Kootra (played by Ze) and to put it out but they failed. It ended in shots of it burning down and the Creatures crying, while Nova yells out his famous line "NOTCH YOU SON OF A BITCH!", and in the last seconds, "Notch" is shown walking away with flint and steel in hand. It was revealed that the map was not saved and Kootra, Nova and Gassy went into a new map, with multiple villages and new mobs from a mod, called Millénaire. Kootra and Nova have battle damaged skins after the second fortress burned down. After doing many parts and with many Creatures, they made a giant tree and made houses on the branches, however, due to the lack of torches, the bottom of the tree had sustained damage. When Jordan was away on his honeymoon, Danz, Nova, Seamus and Ze made a church for him where they could re-enact the wedding. In the newest recording of the Tree Fortress, Kootra said that they needed to change their goals, and they were going to look for a stronghold. This of course, was a setup, because when Kootra ventured out, the original Tree Fortress was found. At the beginning of Gassy's video, you can hear Ze say "We'll just say 'Okay guys, we're going to look for a stronghold.', we all go off in our own direction, Jordan goes in the direction of the Treehouse". It is believed that Ze edited the map. This could also be proven, when in Sly's 10th Treehouse video, when creating the new rail system with Kootra, there are many broken, beta-hole-like gaps in the map visible, to which Kootra says, more or less to himself, "You broke our map Ze" The group went to the original treehouse shortly then went to the cove where the statue of Sp00n was made along with the Brown House and Nova's colorful house and fixed the rail system to the tree fortress with powered rails, then made a rail system to the newer tree fortress. Ze had a copy of the newer Treehouse and took a picture of it on fire. The newest session of the game was when the Creatures changed their skins to their favorite super hero from the Avengers and acted as them in the series. Most of the session was them making the treehouse taller, and Danz acting like Nick Fury recruiting the Creatures for the Avengers. At the end of the session, the Creatures jumped off the highest point of the treehouse into the water, most of them died. Post-"Reborn" Tree Fortress After the end of Tree Fortress Reborn, Sly, Seamus, and Nova had time to return to their popular Minecraft series, The Ex-Communicated Series. Sly and Seamus would team up with Immortal to create a series known as The Last Update. Nova and Dan would join up to create their series called Hershel's Land. Nova and Kootra would cooperate in an attempt to create a second megabuild project called Asgard Adventures. TreeTopia/"Treeboot" Though Asgard Adventures was supposed to be the spiritual successor to the Treehouse megaseries, it never reached that level of popularity. As explained on CreatureTalk episode 80, Nova suggested one day that their iconic series should get a second reboot. His suggestion was heard, and on August 6, 2013, the third installment of the Creatures' Treehouse megabuild aired its first episode on The Creature Hub under the name "TreeTopia," featuring Kootra, Nova, Sly, Dan, Seamus, and Immortal. The name as suggested by Dan was the "Treeboot," but Seamus was the only other Creature who liked that name. As objectives for this new reboot, the Creatures will each build their individual treehouses as well as a communal Creature Treehouse. This is a Creature Hub exclusive that will air new episodes every Tuesday and Thursday. It is edited by Sp00n and features snippets of everyone's perspectives to give a more natural, fluid Let's Play style for the group. Gallery defaultCAD9A7TQ.jpg|Nova's 1st thumbnail for the original Treehouse (2 eps) defaultCAJ8I6OV.jpg|Nova's 2nd thumbnail for the original Treehouse (3 eps) defaultCANS5KFR.jpg|Nova's 3rd thumbnail for the original Treehouse (9 eps) defaultCAIX7N76.jpg|Nova's 4th thumbnail for the original Treehouse (1 ep) defaultCARW41P1.jpg|Nova's 5th thumbnail for the original Treehouse (4 eps) defaultCALEMAV8.jpg|Nova's 6th thumbnail for the original Treehouse (8 eps) defaultCAO43DF7.jpg|Nova's 7th thumbnail for the original Treehouse (3 eps) defaultCA0G55R4.jpg|Nova's 8th thumbnail for the original Treehouse (4 eps) defaultCA1WTS37.jpg|Nova's 9th thumbnail for the original Treehouse(7 eps) defaultCA3UIF38.jpg|Nova's 10th thumbnail for the original Treehouse (4 eps) defaultCAXGK3A2.jpg|Nova's 11th thumbnail for the original Treehouse (2 eps) defaultCAIGZT6C.jpg|Nova's Treehouse Reborn thumbnail ep. 1-12 defaultCALWKP8A.jpg|Nova's Treehouse Reborn thumbnail ep. 15-69 defaultCARKEDIF.jpg|Nova's Treehouse Reborn thumbnail ep. 70-78 defaultCAREO2ZT.jpg|Kootra's 1st thumbnail for the original Treehouse (10 eps) defaultCAPIM2EF.jpg|Kootra's 2nd thumbnail for the original Treehouse (10 eps) defaultCAI53LXU.jpg|Kootra's 3rd thumbnail for the original Treehouse (6 eps) defaultCAJ5024I.jpg|Kootra's 4th thumbnail for the original Treehouse (9 eps) defaultCA9ZSF2R.jpg|Kootra's 5th thumbnail for the original Treehouse (7 eps) defaultCA5ESVCP.jpg|Kootra's 6th thumbnail for the original Treehouse (5 eps) defaultCAU12RD9.jpg|Kootra's 7th thumbnail for the original Treehouse (3 eps) defaultCA2U539B.jpg|Kootra's 8th thumbnail for the original Treehouse (2 eps) defaultCALT74E0.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail for Treehouse Reborn ep. 1-14, 16-70 defaultCATFIPCW.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail for Treehouse Reborn ep. 71-81 THUH-TREE-TOPIYAH.jpg|The hub's thumbnail for Treetopia ("Treeboot") Trivia *The Treehouse is considered the most iconic series of the Creatures. *Nova and Kootra only used the Tree Fortress for its intended purpose - squid hunting - twice: first as a swift hunt mid-game and and second as the ending to the first series, where Kootra jumped into the ocean after a four-second battlecry. *Kootra's take of the White House, the Brown House, was built on the TreeHouse server. *Nova has created two multicoloured "rooms" on this server, both of which he never finished. He also never finished his new room in the third TreeHouse. *There is a total count of 118 episodes on Nova's channel. *Kootra's battle damaged skin was actually made by the founder of the wiki. *Chilled is the only member of the Creatures (past and present) who has never joined the series. This is because of his strained relationship with Nova at the time of the series's inception. *Kootra said that this was the third installment of the Treehouse, but this is incorrect. Including TreeTopia, there have been four different series, each with a new treehouse. He likely believes there were only three because two different reboots were titled "Treehouse Reborn" on his channel. Links Original TreeHouse *Nova's first episode *Kootra's first episode *Sp00n's first episode *Gassy's first episode *Junk's first episode *Danz first episode *SSoH's first episode *Sly's first episode TreeHouse Reborn *Kootra's playlist *Nova's playlist *SSoH's playlist *Gassy's first episode *Danz's playlist *Ze's playlist *Sly's playlist TreeTopia *Playlist on the Hub Category:Series Category:Location